


Winding Backwards

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftereffects of Abuse, Azazel's Own Sam Winchester, Because Is Sam Really?, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dean Might Have Powers, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Fix-It, Gen, If you want - Freeform, John Winchester Lives, Prompt Fill, Sam Has Powers, Season/Series 02, Sometimes John Should Live to Feel the Fuckery He's Caused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: John Winchester doesn't die that day. And neither does Dean. Because Sam and Dean make a decision. Together.





	Winding Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Subjective but....prompt: Winding back to a key point in the story and fixing it from there.

John Winchester doesn't die that day. And neither does Dean. 

The deal he made spins off into memory, his own, a tired death wish because he doesn't know how to control his sons. Because there are only two modes, control or death. 

"They don't know the kinds of things we know, right?" Sam asks Dean, and in the end it's Sam who wins that day. He stares down the Reaper and she can see the Boy King, Azazel's Own, potential flickering behind his eyes.

He talks to her directly because he knows she's there. He talks to Dean. He talks to her. He has even guessed what his father is about to do.

He asks Dean point blank if he wants to come home.

And of course Dean does. Of course Dean does.

These are early days yet, and the thought of being back home with his Sam beside him is still intoxicating and new.

"We have to move fast, Dean. He's about to do something that changes everything," Sam says.

And Dean makes the decision. Sam feels it as the air changes all around him, cold as hell and then hot as the tropics and Dean opens his eyes.

Sam runs, runs, runs, tracing the energy of John Winchester through the hospital. Years of that _where is he where is he_ abused kid hypervigilance has taught Sam how to find the awful feeling of being in the same room as his father as if he needs it, too.

He finds John in the boiler room just laying out his supplies.

"None of this," Sam says with finality. "Dean's awake. And when this is all over, when you leave here, Dean and I are leaving together. You don't get to play the martyr. You don't get to start any kind of weird cycle from hell. You're sure as hell not summoning anything today, John. You'll live, and you'll live with the knowledge that I fixed this today. We did. Together. Me and Dean."

He can see that John sees on his face every bit of authority Sam's ever had over himself in his life. He can see the fear and revulsion that's plain on John's face.

He is familiar with it. He was expecting it. But this confrontation... it means everything.

"When you're done here, you leave, and that's it."

"You're from Hell," John says, and Sam smiles. He's used to it by now.


End file.
